Little Night Visitor
by Brown-eyedFiction
Summary: This takes place after the first movie. Evelyn explaines what happened one night when she couldn't sleep. I can't write good summaries! Grr...


Little Night Visitor  
  
Our house is a typical London-based home. It has two stories, which is rather small to our liking, but it suits the four of us well.  
  
Rick and I share the master bedroom; located up the stairs and to the left. Alex 's room, or 'pig pen' as I call it, is also upstairs, only you go right. Jonathan sleeps downstairs, in the would-be guestroom. Rick gave him this privilege for my brother tends to come home at all hours of the night, waking his poor nephew. Our house is strong though; we even have soundproof walls blocking noises from the outside, which helps my three year-old sleep a whole lot better.  
  
I only wish there was a soundproof wall between my husband and me right now. This feather pillow isn't working well. I might as well put it to good use.  
  
I give Rick a good smack with it, causing him to snap awake in alarm.  
  
"Huh? Wha- Whassa matter?" he stammers nonchalantly.  
  
"You're snoring, dear. And rather loudly I might add."  
  
His reply is yawning, followed by mumbling his apology.  
  
"It's all right, just roll on your side." He does just that, and lies facing me closing his eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" he asks. I glance over at the alarm clock.  
  
"Quarter after 3, but-" I stop in mid sentence as I turn back to face him. He is on his back once again and is fast asleep. I can tell because his mouth is slightly open.  
  
"All right then," I turn back to my original position on the bed and stare at the clock. I figure it will eventually put me to sleep.  
  
Twenty minutes later I am about to drift to dreamland when suddenly Rick lets out a loud snort scaring the living daylights out of me. I quickly grab my chest trying to slow down my racing heartbeat. I let out a groan and bury my head in the nearest pillow. While thinking of how I can get my husband to lower the decibels; my ears pick up a faint sound.  
  
Bare feet are heading this way.  
  
The door swings ajar, and a little Eskimo runs to my bedside. Looks like I'm not the only one who's awake.  
  
"Mum, I'm scared," whispers Alex. He pulls his comforter around him tighter, only his face is visible.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is scaring you?" I balance my head on my arms, taking them away from the warm blankets. This causes me to shiver.  
  
"I heard a loud noise, it sounded like a pig. A wild pig!" Smiling I glance over at Rick, and then back to my son.  
  
"It's a pig all right," I mutter. Alex didn't expect that.  
  
"Really? What's a wild pig doing in our house?"  
  
"Sweetheart, I was talking about your father."  
  
"Dad? Dad's a pig?" Alex narrowed his eyes at me as I giggle.  
  
"No, he just snores like one."  
  
"Oh," Alex laughs though he's still frightened. His face turns serious, "Mum, d-do you think I could sleep in here with you? I'm lonely in my room."  
  
I sigh. He's definitely my son.  
  
"Well, I suppose, but just for the tonight. Go get your pillow."  
  
"Thanks, Mum."  
  
Alex dashes out of the room and I scoot over a bit. He returns as quickly as he left with a feather pillow Jonathan gave him. He received it last year as a birthday present.  
  
After placing his pillow on the bed, he slides in and lies on his back. I pull the covers up to his chin and kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"'Night, Mum," he whispers.  
  
"Good night, Alex." I lay myself back into the bed and close my eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Alex bursts into laughter. Opening one eye, I look at the giggle box cautiously raising my eyebrows.  
  
"What are you thinking?" I ask.  
  
"What Dad would look like with a- with a curly pig tail!" We both laugh until our sides hurt at this thought. Our laughing causes Rick to snort in his sleep. Glancing at each other, Alex and I laugh even harder. This awakes Sleeping Beauty.  
  
We silence ourselves as Rick yawns and sits up in bed. He glances over at us.  
  
"Alex? Whatcha ya doin' in here, sport?" He asks.  
  
"He's staying in here the rest of the night." I answer. Rick settles back into the bed and lies on his side.  
  
"What were ya laughing about?" He asks Alex.  
  
"Oink!" Alex giggles again. My son and I burst into yet another laughing round. Rick looks at us like were crazy, and now that I look back on that night; I sure we were.  
  
*End*  
  
***  
  
Hey! Just so you know I dedicate this to my parents. They (when I was little of course!) would always let me sleep in their bed when I couldn't sleep in my own. And as you know, I don't own The Mummy characters. Those belong to Stephen Sommers! Anyway one word: review. Please? Be back soon!!!  
  
*Lady_Evie* 


End file.
